HACHISAKUSAMA
by baskoro.alham
Summary: Petualangan menegangkan Taehyung "Disukai" oleh Hachisakusama. HARAP BACA AUTHOR NOTE. Taehyung as the Girl. Tags: #Genderswitch #BTS #V #Jhope #VHOPE. mohon reviewnya bila berkenan. terimakasih.


_Ding dong ding dong…_

_Yeay_ ! suara penyelamat itu akhirnya berbunyi juga. Seluruh penghuni kelas dengan segera mengemas buku ke dalam tas mereka masing masing. Tak terkecuali aku dengan tas gendong berwarna _pink_ kesayanganku. Sudah lama sekali aku dan murid sekelas menunggu suara bel itu menyelamatkan kami dari kebosanan karena _Mr_ Oomori si guru sejarah galak itu tidak berhenti mengoceh selama kurang lebih satu setengah jam.

"Jangan lupakan tugas kalian untuk libur musim panas nanti." Celetuk _Mr_ Oomori disela sela keributan kelas. Seluruh siswa menjawab dengan serempak dan memberi hormat pada _Mr_ Oomori. Sedetik kemudian beliau melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas diikuti oleh sorak sorai kegembiraan para siswa. Libur musim panas sudah di depan mata. itu artinya musim panas tahun ini aku dan keluargaku akan berlibur ke rumah Kakek dan Nenek di Jepang.

"Hey, Taehyung. Kita jadi 'kan mengerjakan tugas _Mr_ Oomori?." Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Masih ada satu hal lagi yang akan mengganjal liburanku. Tugas dari si galak _Mr_ Oomori. Beliau memberikan tugas untuk menceritakan tentang keunikan sejarah atau kebudayaan kampung halaman kami. Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kim Taehyung, Si gadis kelahiran Jepang yang cantik dengan suara merdu. Ayahku memiliki darah Jepang sedangkan Ibuku orang Daegu tulen. Aku lebih suka memakai nama Korea-ku karena tentu saja aku tinggal di Korea, tepatnya di distrik Sam Seong-_gu_, Seoul. Cukup segitu saja detail tentang diriku. Sebenarnya Aku tidak mau bermaksud sombong, lagipula apa pentingnya sih?. Dan temanku yang mengingatkan tugas tadi namanya Jung Hoseok, dia anak lelaki asli Korea yang mempunyai wajah yang – ekhem– sedikit tampan. Telinganya agak lebar dan jika ia tersenyum, gigi geliginya yang besar akan terlihat sangat jelas.

"Ah, tentu." Hoseok segera menarik lenganku setelah Dia selesai memasukkan tempat pensil merah _robocop _ke dalam tas gendongnya yang juga berwarna merah. Dasar maniak warna merah. Kami bermaksud segera mengerjakan tugas dari _Mr_ Oomori sebelum liburan tiba. Jadi saat libur nanti tidak terbebani dengan tugas yang masih menghantui. Lagipula Ayah dan Ibu baru akan mendapat jatah liburnya minggu depan. Jadi masih banyak waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas ini.

"Dimana kita akan mengerjakan tugas menyebalkan ini?." Tanyaku di sela sela perjalanan melalui lorong sekolah. Banyak Siswa siswi sekolah yang berjalan dengan cepat menuju gerbang sekolah. Mungkin supir pribadi mereka sudah datang menjemput. Atau sepertinya mereka terlalu terburu buru untuk segera mengambil liburan musim panas mereka. Entahlah.

"Dirumahku?." Hoseok balik bertanya. Atau lebih tepatnya menanyakan persetujuan.

"Bagaimana kalau _Pent House-_ku_?_ Mungkin ini ide buruk. _Pent_ _House_ tradisional ala Korea? disitu bahkan masih tercium aroma kuno yang sangat pekat. Yah kalian pasti tahu aroma kuno itu seperti apa. Seperti saat kau mencium aroma baju Nenek atau Kakekmu yang sudah disimpan di dalam lemari selama bertahun tahun. Entahlah kalian menyebutnya apa tapi aku lebih senang menyebutnya aroma kuno.

"Ide bagus. Siapa tahu aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bersejarah tentang Korea di _pent_ _house_-mu." Hoseok terlihat gembira. Seolah bintang bintang imajiner sedang bersinar di kedua bola matanya.

Aku melihat jam tangan. Tertera tulisan pukul 5 sore. Ayah dan Ibu akan pulang jam 8 malam. Mungkin menghabiskan beberapa jam di _pent_ _house_ itu tidak apa apa. Walau sebenarnya aku sangat benci untuk pergi ke sana.

Langkah kaki Hoseok yang terburu buru membawa kami ke gerbang sekolah. Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang. Begitu pula aku. Kami sama sama sedang mencari supir pribadi kami.

Lensa mataku langsung saja menangkap objek manusia dengan perawakan tinggi dan rambut yang mulai memutih. Baju seragamnya berwarna hitam dan tangan keriputnya melambai lambai padaku. Di belakangnya tentu ada mobil untuk membawaku pulang. Atau untuk sekarang menuju _pent house_.

"Paman Kim !." aku berteriak sambil membalas lambaian tangannya. Beliau tersenyum dan segera membukakan pintu mobil di belakangnya. Aku segera menghampiri paman Kim dan meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Nona Taehyung, sudah pulang?." Kata paman Kim dengan lembut sambil tersenyum. Senyuman paman Kim membuat wajahnya saat terlipat lipat karena kulitnya yang sudah mulai menua itu. Tangannya yang keriput dan mengenakan sarung tangan putih mengusak pucuk kepalaku.

"Paman, kita pulang tidak ke rumah untuk hari ini. Aku dan temanku akan mengerjakan tugas di _Hanok_." Kataku dengan bahasa Korea Informal yang _pas pas-an._ Tak lama Hoseok datang menghampiriku dan paman Kim dengan wajah kusut. Jari tangannya tetap menyentuh layar besar ponsel pintarnya.

"Sepertinya paman Lee tidak menjemputku." Ucap Hoseok kecewa. Ia masih menundukkan kepalanya guna terus mengecek ponselnya.

"Tidak apa apa. kita kerjakan di _pent_ _house_-ku lalu nanti aku antar pulang. Bagaimana?."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, ayo!." Hoseok mendahuluiku masuk ke dalam mobilku sendiri. Aku hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat tingkah Hoseok yang begitu kekanakan.

Paman Kim sudah siap di tempat pengemudi, Hoseok duduk di kursi belakang dan aku duduk di samping paman Kim.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk tiba di _pent_ _house_. _Pent_ _house_-ku terletak di lantai paling atas di apartemen yang terletak di distrik _Gang Nam-gu_. sebenarnya _pent_ _house_ itu juga berfungsi sebagai tempat tinggal Nenek dari Ibuku. Kami sama saja sedang berkunjung ke rumah Nenek.

_Ting tong._

Aku memencet bel yang ada disamping pintu kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Pintu itu memiliki motif ukiran naga yang sangat antik. Tak lama, pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih mengenakan baju tradisional ala Korea atau biasa disebut _hanbok_ berwarna biru muda dengan pita besar di sebelah kirinya. Kami nampak seperti akan masuk ke rumah pemijatan dan disambut oleh seorang ahli akupuntur tradisonal tapi itu salah besar. Itu Nenekku. Beliau tersenyum padaku. Lipatan di wajahnya lebih banyak dibanding dengan yang di miliki paman Kim.

"Halo, Nenek." Aku menyapa dengan membungkukkan badan. Hoseok juga ikut membungkuk.

"Tumben kalian datang kesini."

"Aku rindu Nenek dan Kami akan mengerjakan tugas disini sampai Ayah pulang." Aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah begitu Nenek sudah mempersilahkan. Hoseok mengekor dari belakang.

Sudah lama aku tidak kesini. Walaupun jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumahku tapi tetap saja aku jarang berkunjung jika tidak ada keperluan. _Pent_ _house_ ini benar benar tradisional ya walaupun sebagian _interior_ ruang tamu dan dapurnya sudah lebih _modern_. Ayah membeli _pent_ _house_ ini karena pada saat Kakek meninggal, Nenek tetap _kekeuh_ untuk tinggal di rumah lamanya. Ayah benar benar tidak mau melihat mertua kesayangannya itu terpuruk terlalu lama. Lagipula kata Ayah, Kakek akan tetap bersama Nenek. Ayah menyimpan abu kremasi Kakek di _pent_ _house_ ini. Lebih tepatnya didalam brankas besi di dalam kamar Nenek. Brankas besi itu terletak di dalam dinding dan tersembunyi di balik lukisan wanita berkonde besar.

Menurut Nenek, rumah lamanya itu mempunyai banyak kenangan manis bersama Kakek. Disitulah semuanya mengalami masa masa sulit sebelum akhirnya Ibuku mendapatkan beasiswa di luar negeri dan menjadi seorang _desaigner_ sukses seperti sekarang. Pada akhirnya Ayahku membelikan _pent_ _house_ dan sengaja mendesain _pent house_ itu sangat mirip dengan rumah lama Nenek dan Kakek di Gwangju. Aku tidak pernah mendengar akhir dari rumah Nenek yang lama, mungkin sudah terjual. Lagipula Nenek sudah bisa hidup tenang di Seoul agar bisa dekat dengan anaknya; Ibuku.

Nenek menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan tugas di dalam kamarnya selagi ia membuat cemilan untuk kami. Aku sedikit terkejut ketika memasuki kamar Nenek. Pasalnya, saat terakhir kali aku kesana tepatnya saat umur sepuluh tahun, kamar itu penuh dengan barang barang kuno yang bau nan antik. Banyak sekali _Gucci_, Artefak kuno seperti piring keramik cantik, dan tentu saja _Hanbok._ Baju _Hanbok_ itu di gantung di sembarang tempat. membuat aroma ruangannya menjadi sangat _ugh_ aku sendiri tidak bisa mendeskripsikan baunya. Tapi sekarang, kamar Nenek jauh lebih rapi dan tertata. Di atas lemari kayu besar tadinya tersimpan banyak album foto sekarang telah di gantikan oleh rak rak besi besar yang tentunya berisi album foto dan dua botol pengharum ruangan otomatis. Pengharum ruangan itu mengelurakan aroma _lavender_ yang tidak terlalu kuat. Bebauan kuno itu sudah tidak tercium lagi. sepertinya Ayah telah menyewa _interior_ _desaigner_ untuk kamar Nenek.

Lantai kamar Nenek yang terbuat dari marmer di lapisi semacam karpet anyaman yang terbuat dari bambu. Lantainya sejuk karena pendingin ruangan sedang menyala. Sangat nyaman karena udara musim semi kali ini sudah mulai panas. Aku segera merebahkan diriku diatas lantai sejuk itu.

"Sangat nyaman." Aku melemparkan tas gendongku ke sembarang arah dan segera merebut bantal yang berada di depan mataku. Mengganjal kepalaku dengan bantal sambil tiduran, Aku melihat Hoseok yang masih berdiri menatapku dari pintu. Aku mengeryit heran.

"Ayolah kemari." Aku mengajaknya bergabung untuk menikmati sejuknya lantai _pent_ _house_ Nenek. Tak lama, Hoseok tersenyum dan membuka tasnya. Ia juga melemparnya ke sembarang arah lalu meluncur ke arahku.

"Ini sangat nyaman! Sejuknya." Seru Hoseok senang. Ia mengepakkan tangannya di lantai seolah olah membuat malaikat di salju saat musim dingin.

"Ngomong ngomong, kenapa paman Lee tidak menjemputmu?." Aku melirik Hoseok. Ia membolak balikan tubuhnya di lantai. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan? "Kau belum minum obat?." Candaku. Ia berhenti dan berkedip beberapa kali padaku.

"Istrinya paman Lee sedang sakit. Jadi ia mengambil jatah libur hari raya _Chuseok_-nya seminggu lebih cepat. Dan aku sedang….. _uhmm_." Hoseok tampak sedang berpikir.

"Kau tahu? Saat kita terlalu lama tidur diatas lantai yang dingin, lama kelamaan lantai itu jadi tidak dingin lagi. jadi, setelah lantai itu tidak dingin aku mencari sisi lain yang masih dingin." Penyataan polos itu hampir membuat tawaku meledak. Tapi betul juga sih. Ah, Hoseok jalan pikiranmu masih terlalu seperti anak kecil. Setelah selesai bicara, ia berguling guling lagi.

"_Mr_ Oomori menyuruh kita untuk menceritakan hal hal unik tentang kampung halaman." Dengan malas aku membaca ulang perintah dari _Mr_ Oomori yang beliau berikan di kertas. Kami harus mengerjakannya dalam bentuk _essay_ yang diketik. Tidak ada batasan dalam mengerjakannya. Aku sekali lagi melirik Hoseok yang masih asyik berguling guling diatas _tatami_. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat berayun ayun dan menjadi sedikit berantakan. Orang Jepang biasa menyebut karpet itu _tatami _sehingga aku tidak tahu bagaimana orang Korea menyebutnya.

"Tentunya Sam akan menceritakan tentang kampung halamannya di Vancouver. Aku yakin juga Elissa lebih memilih menceritakan pengalamannya makan sepotong _Biber_ sambil menikmati secangkir teh di rumah Kakeknya di Swiss." Aku terus menerawang ke atas. Aku sedang berpikir. Apa aku harus menceritakan tentang Korea? ah pasti banyak yang menuliskan _essay_ tentang Korea mengingat separuh murid di kelasku merupakan orang Korea. termasuk bocah yang sedang berguling guling disampingku ini. Lagipula aku lahir di Jepang dan Ayah juga lahir di Jepang, jadi aku akan menceritakan pengalamanku di Jepang. Tapi terakhir kali aku kesana saat berumur lima tahun dan tentu aku tidak mengingatnya.

"Hoseok-_ah_, ada rencana berlibur ke Gwangju?." Tanyaku. Dia masih berguling guling. Kali ini ia hampir menabrak lemari kayu Nenek.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin jika Ayah sudah berlabuh. Tapi sepertinya kru kapal Ayah akan libur saat pertengahan musim panas nanti." Hoseok masih berguling guling. Aku heran apakah ia tidak pusing berguling guling seperti itu.

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan menceritakan tentang Gwangju?." Pertanyaanku menginterupsi Hoseok dari kegiatan mari-berguling-guling-diatas-_tatami_-yang-sejuk. Dia menatapku, menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berkedip kedip sebentar. Suatu kebiasaan Hoseok yang sangat imut dilakukan untuk ukuran seorang anak sekolah menengah pertama. Membuat siapapun gemas ingin menculiknya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku akan mencarinya di internet."

"Lalu kenapa kau hanya berguling guling saja sejak tadi?."

"Kau juga. Apa yang kau ingin ceritakan? Tentang Jepang '_kan_? Kenapa hanya tiduran sejak tadi?." Hoseok meniru nada bicaraku. Aku sedikit geram sebenarnya, tapi Hoseok benar. Untuk apa mengajak mengerjakan tugas bersama jika hanya dia yang menulis cerita? Tapi kan aku akan berlibur minggu depan.

"Apa ada yang bilang Gwangju?." Sebelum aku berargumen lagi, Nenek datang menginterupsi dengan nampan yang berisi semangkuk besar _Tteokbokki_ dan dua gelas _ice_ _lemon tea._ Waktunya makan cemilan. Nenek duduk di sampingku dan meletakkan nampannya diatas meja kecil. Aku juga ikut duduk. Hoseok jadi salah tingkah sendiri saat ketahuan sedang berguling guling tidak karuan dan tiba tiba Nenek datang.

"Kami disuruh membuat _essay_ tentang keunikan kampung halaman." Satu potong _tteokbokki_ pedas mampir ke dalam mulutku. Nenek tersenyum melihat kami makan dengan lahap.

"Lalu Hoseok tidak bisa menceritakan tentang Kampung halamannya di Gwangju karena Ayahnya akan mengajaknya liburan saat pertengahan musim panas nanti."

"Benarkah seperti itu?." Nenek mengalihkan pandangannya ke anak laki laki lucu disampingnya. Hoseok – entah yang ke berapa kalinya diam dan berkedip kedip sebentar lalu mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Itu benar,Nenek. Ayah dan Ibuku lahir di Gwangju, aku juga lahir di Gwangju. Tapi pindah ke Seoul. jadi otomatis kampung halamanku di Gwangju _'kan_?. Nah sementara aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang unik disana." Jelas Hoseok panjang lebar dengan bahasa formal yang berbelit belit. Pipinya yang menggelembung penuh dengan _tteokbokki_ membuat kelopak mata Hoseok hanya terlihat seperti garis melengkung ketika tersenyum. Di bibirnya juga tertinggal saus pedas dari kue beras kenyal itu. Tangan Nenek tergerak untuk mengusak rambut hitam Hoseok dan aku berani bertaruh jika Nenek juga akan bercerita.

"Nah ! berhubung Nenek juga orang asli Gwangju, kau bisa meminta bantuan Nenek." Usulku.

"Wah, Nenek juga tinggal di Gwangju sebelumnya?." Tanya Hoseok antusias. Nenek mengangguk tanpa memudarkan senyumannya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang _Haenyeo_? si wanita _abalone_?."

"Wah. jadi di Gwangju ada siluman _abalone_,nek?."

_What the_….._Pfftt. _Aku hampir saja menyemburkan _lemon_ _tea_ yang hendak masuk ke dalam mulutku. Sebenarnya beberapa tetes sudah tanpa izin _nyelonong_ keluar dari sela sela bibirku. Itu sedikit menjijikkan.

"_Ahahahahaha_. Wanita dengan tubuh setengah _abalone_? Yang benar saja _ahahahaha_" Aku terbahak setelah membersihkan tetesan _lemon tea_ yang tak sengaja keluar dari mulutku dengan _tissue._ Nenek tidak mengindahkanku dan melanjutkan ceritanya. Aku masih sedikit terkikik saat mengingat pertayaan Hoseok tadi.

"Siapkan sesuatu untuk mencatatnya. Siapa tahu kau bisa jadikan ini refrensi untuk bahan _essay_-mu." Benar dugaanku. Nenek pasti akan bercerita sesuatu tentang Gwangju jika memang ada orang yang memancingnya untuk bercerita. Hoseok mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan bersiap mengetik. Aku hanya membenarkan posisi dudukku agar dapat lebih nyaman mendengarkan Nenek mendongeng.

"Saat Nenek masih muda, Nenek tinggal di daerah _Haeundae_ yang pantainya masih jernih. Waktu itu di Gwangju tidak ada pekerjaan menarik lagi selain menyelam. Daerah perkantoran masih jauh dari tempat Nenek. Karena memang orang tua Nenek berkerja di pantai, Nenek dan teman teman memutuskan untuk mengikuti jejak para leluhur untuk menjadi wanita _abalone_. Wanita _abalone_ itu seorang wanita yang berumur 15 tahun sampai tidak di bataskan yang pekerjaan sehari harinya adalah menyelam untuk mencari _abalone_."

"Oooohh…." Kami mengangguk berbarengan.

"_Abalone_ adalah salah satu komoditas ekspor utama yang mempunyai nilai jual tinggi selain ikan tentunya. Jadi, Nenek merasa menjadi wanita _abalone_ lebih menyenangkan dan bisa mempunyai banyak uang."

"Apa Nenek tidak takut tenggelam? Mereka menyelam memakai alat bantu atau tidak?." Tanya Hoseok sambil terus mengetik di layar ponselnya.

"Pada saat pertama kali mencoba, Nenek tidak berani untuk berenang terlalu jauh. Nenek juga pernah tenggelam tapi bisa selamat saat teman Nenek sigap membawa Nenek ke klinik. Wanita _abalone_ menyelam hanya memakai kaca mata renang. Itupun kalau mereka punya. Walaupun tanpa alat bantu, wanita _abalone_ sudah terbiasa untuk dapat menampung banyak oksigen di dalam paru parunya karena sudah terbiasa. Mereka bisa menyelam lebih dari 10 menit hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas."

"Wah, keren !." Aku selalu kagum dengan perjuangan Nenek pada waktu itu hanya untuk menyekolahkan ibuku. Aku jadi ingat cerita ibuku yang juga ingin menjadi wanita _abalone_ tapi dilarang keras oleh Nenek. Alhasil, ibuku telah berhasil menggapai cita citanya berkat larangan Nenek.

"Lalu, apa Nenek ada refrensi keunikan lainnya?"

"Kau juga bisa menceritakan tentang kuil _Beonmeosa._ Disana ada sebuah patung berbentuk seperti Kakek Kakek bungkuk. Orang Gwangju biasa menyebutnya patung _Dol_ _harubang._"

"Sepertinya aku tahu tempat itu! kata Ayah sebelum Ibu melahirkanku, ibu menyentuh hidung patung itu, nek." Hoseok menyahut dengan semangat. Tangannya terangkat ke udara.

"Nah! _Dol_ _harubang_ patung yang di percaya bisa melancarkan proses persalinan bagi wanita hamil. Itu kepercayaan orang Gwangju yang sudah berkembang di kota kota besar. Bahkan jika masih ada orang yang memegang teguh tradisi, mereka tidak akan melewatkan acara menyentuh hidung _Dol_ _harubang _disaat istrinya mengandung."

"Memangnya _dol_ _harubang_ mempunyai kekuatan magis?."

"_Dol_ _harubang_ itu perlambang dewa kesuburan dan sangat di hormati di kuil _Beonmeosa._"

Semua dongeng ini membuatku sedikit mengantuk. Aku melihat jam digital di layar ponselku. Pukul 18;30. Pantas saja. Nenek sudah bercerita hampir satu setengah jam lamanya. Semangkuk besar penuh _tteokbokki_ dan dua gelas _lemon_ _tea_ itu pasti sudah mampir di sistem pencernaanku.

"Hoseok-_ah_, mari kita pulang. Sudah cukup tentang sesuatu yang unik di Gwangju '_kan_?." Ajakku dengan berkali kali menguap. Wajah Hoseok tampak sudah mulai kusut walau senyuman manisnya masih tetap terpatri di bibirnya.

"Oke. Nenek terimakasih banyak atas refrensinya. Itu sangat membantuku." Kami bangkit dari lantai dan segera bersiap. Memakai tas, merapihkan rambut dan membungkuk tanda hormat kepada Nenek.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu lagi jangan sungkan kemari." Nenek tersenyum senang dan mengantar kami keluar menuju pintu tempat kami memakai sepatu.

Libur musim panas hampir usai. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan pengalaman unik di kampung halaman untuk tugas _Mr_ oomori. Ceritaku agak aneh memang karena aku belum pandai menulis _essay._ Aku berani bertaruh jika cerita milik Hoseok akan sama anehnya denganku. Aku ingin sekali rasanya cepat cepat bertemu Hoseok di Seoul dan saling berbagi pengalaman. Kalian mau tahu cerita pengalamanku saat berada di Jepang? Ayo simak baik baik.

_Flashback saat awal libur musim panas. Tepatnya tiga hari setelah Hoseok selesai mendapat refrensi dari Nenekku._

Akhirnya Ayah dan Ibu mendapat jatah liburnya. Aku siap untuk pergi ke Jepang. Setelah sebelumnya aku berpamitan kepada Hoseok lewat telepon. Ia bilang, seminggu lagi ia juga akan pergi ke Gwangju bersama keluarganya. Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Aku juga mengingatkan anak laki laki itu untuk tidak terlalu senang berlibur hingga melupakan tugas si galak _Mr_ Oomori.

Kakek Nenekku dari Ayahku tinggal di Jepang. Tepatnya di prefektur Okinawa. Setiap Ayah dan ibu punya kesempatan libur di musim panas, mereka akan membawaku kesana untuk mengunjungi mereka. Kakek dan Nenek tinggal di sebuah pedesaan kecil dan mereka memiliki halaman belakang yang luas. Aku suka bermain di sana selama musim panas. Saat kami tiba, Kakek Nenekku selalu menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka. Aku adalah satu-satunya cucu mereka, jadi mereka memanjakanku.

Terakhir kali aku mengunjungi mereka adalah pada saat musim panas ketika aku berusia 10 tahun.

Seperti biasa, orangtuaku memesan tiket pesawat ke Jepang dan kami berkendara dari bandara menuju ke rumah Kakek Nenekku. Mereka sangat senang melihatku dan punya banyak hadiah kecil untuk diberikan padaku. Untuk tahun ini, Orangtuaku ingin menghabiskan beberapa waktu berdua saja, semacam bulan madu. Jadi, setelah beberapa hari mereka melakukan perjalanan ke daerah lain Jepang, mereka meninggalkanku dalam pengawasan Nenek dan Kakek.

Empat belas hari telah aku lalui di rumah Kakek dan Nenekku. Aku sama sekali belum menemukan bahan cerita yang pas untuk aku jadikan tugas _essay_ dari _Mr_ Oomori. Selama empat belas hari ini aku mengunjungi tempat yang biasa aku kunjungi waktu aku kecil. ada istana _Shuri_, Akuarium _Churaumi_ _Okinawa_ dan paling jauh aku berlibur ke pulau _Iriomote_ dan berenang di pantai _Maehama_.

Waktu Aku sedang bermain di luar di halaman belakang. Kakek dan Nenekku berada di dalam rumah. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya dan aku meminta ijin untuk sekedar berbaring di halaman rumah. Saat itu cuaca panas di musim panas dan aku berbaring di rerumputan untuk beristirahat. Aku memandangi awan-awan dan menikmati merasakan sinar matahari yang lembut dan angin sepoi-sepoi. Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang unik di desa ini. Aku terus berpikir apa yang akan aku ceritakan sampai pada saat aku baru saja akan bangun, aku mendengar sebuah suara aneh.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Aku tidak tahu suara apa itu, dan sulit untuk mengetahui darimana suara itu berasal. Suaranya hampir seperti seseorang sedang berbicara sendiri. Seperti dia hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat yaitu "Po... Po... Po", terus menerus dengan suara maskulin yang dalam. Aku bingung dan sempat menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada pagar pembatas halaman dan rumput sejauh mata memandang.

Aku berdiri dan melihat ke sekeliling, mencari sumber suara tersebut ketika tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu di atas pagar tinggi yang mengelilingi halaman belakang. Itu adalah sebuah topi jerami. Benda itu tidak tergeletak di atas pagar, tetapi berada di baliknya. Di situlah suara itu berasal.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Kemudian, topi itu mulai bergerak. Seperti ada seseorang yang memakainya. Topi itu berhenti pada sebuah celah kecil di pagar dan aku bisa melihat sebuah wajah sedang mengintip. Ia adalah seorang wanita. Tetapi pagar itu sangatlah tinggi. Hampir 8 meter tingginya. Lalu tiba tiba saja angin berhembus dengan kencang. Rambutku melayang layang dibuatnya. Memicingkan mata guna memfokuskan apa yang aku lihat, aku benar benar melihat seorang wanita berkulit pucat dan memiliki tatapan kosong.

Aku terkejut mengingat betapa tingginya wanita itu. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia mengenakan jangkungan atau semacam sepatu berhak sangat tinggi. Lalu, sepersekian detik kemudian, wanita itu berjalan pergi dan suara aneh itu pun ikut menghilang bersamanya, menghilang dari pandanganku. Merasa bingung, aku bangun dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan Kakek dan Nenekku dari arah ruang keluarga. sepertinya mereka akan mengadakan _Hanami_ besok hari.

Aku tidak ada niat untuk menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Jadi Aku duduk di dapur dan memainkan ponselku. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka keluar dari ruang tamu dan menuju ke arahku. Nenek lalu duduk disampingku dan Kakek di sebelahnya. Aku lantas menceritakan pada mereka apa yang telah aku lihat.

Kakek dan Nenekku tidak terlalu memperhatikanku sampai aku menyebutkan suara aneh itu.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Tak lama setelah aku mengucapkan itu, mereka berdua tiba-tiba membeku. Kelopak mata Nenek mulai melebar dan ia menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Wajah Kakek nampak sangat serius dan ia menarik tanganku.

"Ini sangat penting, Taehyung" katanya dengan nada yang serius. Beliau juga menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat. "Kau harus benar-benar memberitahu kami, Seberapa tinggi dia?"

"Setinggi pagar kebun." Jawabku, Aku sepertinya mulai merasa ketakutan.

Kakekku membombardirku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini;

"Dimana dia berdiri? Kapan ini terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah ia melihatmu?"

"Dia berdiri diseberang pagar, tadi saat aku tengah beristirahat di halaman belakang, ia hanya melihatku lalu pergi." Aku mencoba menjawab semua pertanyaannya sebisaku. Kakek tiba-tiba bergegas pergi ke lorong dan menelepon. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Aku melihat ke arah Nenekku dan dia terlihat gemetar.

Kakekku kembali ke dalam ruangan dan berbicara pada Nenekku.

"Aku harus keluar sebentar," katanya. "Kau tinggal di sini bersama Taehyung. Jangan lepaskan pandanganmu darinya sedetikpun." Kakek lalu mengambil topinya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa yang terjadi,Nek?" Tangisku.

Dia melihatku dengan ekspresi sedih di matanya dan berkata, "Kau telah di sukai oleh _Hachisakusama_."

Bersama dengan itu,Nenek segera memelukku dengan erat. Entah kenapa aku sangat takut. Apa itu artinya akan ada bahaya?

"Siapa _Hachisakusama_?"Aku berbalik menghadap Nenek dan dengan hati-hati bertanya.

"Jangan khawatir," katanya mencoba menenangkanku. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu tenang karena ia berkata dengan suara gemetar. "Kakek akan melakukan sesuatu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Saat kami duduk di dapur dengan gugup sambil menunggu Kakekku kembali, Nenek menjelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia menceritakan padaku bahwa ada makhluk berbahaya yang menghantui daerah tersebut. Mereka memanggilnya '_Hachisakusama_' karena tingginya. Dalam bahasa Jepang, '_Hachisakusama_' artinya 'Si Tinggi Delapan Meter'.

Ia berwujud seperti seorang wanita yang sangat tinggi dan ia mengeluarkan suara seperti, "Po... Po... Po..." dengan suara pria yang dalam. Wujudnya terkadang berbeda beda, tergantung siapa yang melihatnya. Beberapa orang mengatakan ia terlihat seperti seorang wanita tua kurus kering berpakaian _kimono _putih, dan yang lainnya mengatakan ia adalah seorang gadis dengan kain kafan putih. Rambutnya yang panjang nan kusut terurai begitu saja saat ia terbang mencari korbannya. _H__achisakusama_ biasanya mengincar anak kecil dan remaja untuk di culik. Mitos mengatakan jika ia adalah korban ilmu hitam karena saat dia masih hidup, _Hachisakusama_ mendapat kekayaan dengan mengorbankan anaknya sebagai tumbal. Satu hal yang tidak berubah adalah tingginya dan suara yang ia buat.

Pada zaman dahulu, ia ditangkap oleh para biksu dan mereka berhasil memenjarakannya di sebuah kuil di dekat reruntuhan bangunan di pinggiran pedesaan. Mereka menjebaknya dengan menggunakan 4 patung relijius kecil yang disebut '_Jizo'_. Mereka menempatkan patung _jizo_ itu di sebelah Utara, Selatan, Timur dan Barat reruntuhan dan seharusnya makhluk itu tidak bisa pergi dari sana. Entah bagaimana, _Hachisakusama_ bisa lolos.

Terakhir kali makhluk itu muncul adalah 15 tahun yang lalu. Nenekku berkata bahwa siapapun yang melihatnya ditakdirkan akan di culik dan akan meninggal dalam beberapa hari. Semuanya terdengar sangat gila, aku tak yakin apa yang harus kupercayai.

Ketika Kakek kembali, ada seorang wanita tua bersamanya. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Kei-_san_' dan ia menyerahkan padaku selembar perkamen kusut berwarna kuning dan berkata, "Ini, Taehyung. ambil dan peganglah. Jangan pernah kau lepaskan perkamen itu" Lalu, dia dan Kakekku pergi ke atas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku ditinggalkan sendirian di dapur bersama Nenekku lagi.

Semenjak kejadian tiga puluh menit itu, setiap Aku ingin ke kamar mandi Nenek mengikutiku ke kamar mandi dan tidak membolehkanku menutup pintunya. Aku mulai merasa benar-benar ketakutan dengan semua ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kakek dan Kei-san mengajakku ke atas rumahnya dan membawaku ke kamarku. Jendela-jendelanya telah ditutupi oleh kertas koran dan banyak _rune_ – tulisan kanji– kuno dituliskan pada kertas-kertas itu. Ada mangkuk kecil berisi garam di empat setiap sudut ruangan dan sebuah patung Buddha kecil di tempatkan di tengah-tengah ruangan di atas sebuah kotak kayu. Di sana juga terdapat sebuah ember kecil berwarna biru cerah.

"Untuk apa ember itu?" tanyaku. Aku masih heran kenapa kamarku sengaja di tutup seperti ini tapi mulutku enggan bergerak.

"Itu untuk buang air kecil dan buang air besar." Jawab Kakek.

Kei-_san_ mendudukkanku di tempat tidur dan berkata;

"Sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam, jadi dengarkan baik-baik. Kau harus tinggal di kamar ini sampai esok pagi. Kau tidak boleh keluar dalam keadaan apapun sampai pukul 7 besok pagi. Nenekmu dan Kakekmu tidak akan berbicara padamu atau memanggilmu sampai saat itu. Ingatlah, jangan pergi dari kamar ini apapun alasannya sampai nanti. Aku akan memberitahu orangtuamu apa yang sedang terjadi."

Dia berbicara dengan nada amat sungguh-sungguh dan yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah diam sambil menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau harus mengikuti perintah Kei-_san_ baik-baik, Taehyung. Kau satu satunya cucu kesayanganku" Kakek memberitahu sambil mengusap usap punggungku..

"Dan jangan pernah melepaskan perkamen yang ia berikan padamu. Dan jika terjadi sesuatu, berdoalah pada Buddha. Dan pastikan kau mengunci pintu ini ketika kami pergi."

Mereka berjalan menuju lorong dan setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka, aku menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya. Aku menyalakan TV dan mencoba untuk menontonnya, namun aku sangat gugup. Aku merasakan sakit pada perutku. Nenek meninggalkan beberapa makanan seperti kue _dango_, _okonoTaehyungki_, _onigiri_ dan _teapot_ berisi teh _Ocha_. Namun aku tidak bisa memakannya. Aku merasa seperti berada di penjara dan aku sangat depresi dan ketakutan

Aku berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menunggu. Sebelum aku mengetahuinya, aku tertidur.

Saat aku terbangun, saat itu baru saja pukul 1 pagi. Tiba-tiba saja, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela.

_T__ok__, t__ok__, t__ok__, t__ok__,__tok__... _

Aku merasakan darahku seolah mengering dari wajahku dan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Dengan putus asa aku mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku, aku memberitahu diriku sendiri bahwa itu hanyalah suara angin atau mungkin suara ranting pohon. Aku membesarkan volume TV untuk meredam suara ketukan tersebut. Pada akhirnya, suara tersebut berhenti sama sekali.

Pada saat itulah ketika Kakek memanggilku.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja di sana?" Tanyanya. "Kalau kau takut kau tidak perlu tinggal di sana sendirian. Aku bisa masuk dan menemanimu."

Aku tersenyum dan bergegas untuk membuka pintu, namun kemudian, aku menghentikan langkahku. Sekujur tubuhku terasa merinding saat mengingat ini masih pukul 1 pagi. Kei-_san_ bilang tidak boleh membuka pintu sampai pukul 7 pagi. Tapi suara itu terdengar seperti suara Kakek. Namun entah bagaimana, rasanya berbeda. Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, aku hanya tahu itu...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya 'Kakek'

"Kau boleh membuka pintunya."

Aku menoleh ke arah kiriku dan sebuah perasaan dingin merayapi tulangku. Garam di mangkuk perlahan berubah menjadi hitam.

Aku mundur dari pintu. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar ketakutan. Aku jatuh berlutut di hadapan patung Buddha dan mencengkram erat-erat lembaran perkamen di tanganku. Dengan putus asa aku mulai berdoa untuk pertolongan.

"Tolong selamatkan aku dari _Hachisakusama_..." Raungku.

Kemudian, aku mendengar suara di luar pintu.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..." Suara itu terus berbunyi. Aku terus menangis.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..." ketukan di jendela semakin menjadi jadi begitupula tangisanku. Aku terus menggenggam erat perkamen kertas ditanganku.

Ketukan jendela mulai menghilang, tapi wanita itu melayang layang di jendela. Aku tidak dapat dan tidak akan pernah mau melihat wajahnya. Aku dikuasai oleh rasa takut yang teramat sangat. Aku berjongkok di depan patung, setengah menangis dan setengah berdoa selama sisa malam itu. Rasanya seperti tidak akan berakhir, namun akhirnya ternyata hari sudah pagi. Semua garam di 4 mangkuk itu benar-benar menjadi hitam pekat.

Aku memeriksa jam digital di layar ponselku. Sudah pukul 7;30 AM. Dengan hati-hati aku membuka pintu. Nenek dan Kei-_san_ sedang berdiri di luar menungguku. Ketika ia melihat wajahku, Nenek mulai menangis.

"Aku senang sekali kau masih hidup," Katanya. Nenek menghambur kearahku dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku manangis di dalam dekapannya. Setelah Nenek menenangkanku, Aku turun ke bawah dan terkejut melihat Ayah dan Ibuku sedang duduk di dapur. Kakek baru saja masuk dengan koper berisi barang barangku ketika aku menegur Ayah dan ibu. Belum sempat aku Ayah dan ibu menyapaku, Beliau berkata, "Cepatlah! Kita harus berangkat."

Kami berjalan ke pintu depan dan di sana ada sebuah mobil van hitam besar sedang menunggu di halaman depan. Beberapa pria dewasa dari desa sedang berdiri mengelilinginya, beberapa dari mereka menunjuk ke arahku dan berbisik, "Itu anaknya sudah datang."

Mobil van itu memiliki sembilan tempat duduk dan mereka menaruhku di tengah-tengah, dikelilingi oleh enam pria. Kei-_san_ duduk di kursi pengemudi bersama Ayah. Sedangkan Kakek di kursi kedua dekat dengan pintu.

"Kau berada di tengah kesulitan. Aku tahu kau mungkin khawatir. Tundukkan saja kepalamu dan tutup matamu. Kami tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi kau bisa. Jangan buka matamu sampai kami berhasil mengamankanmu dari sini."

Kei-san mengemudi di depan dan mobil Ayahku mengikuti di belakang. Ketika semua orang sudah siap, konvoi kecil kami mulai bergerak. Kami berkendara cukup pelan. sekitar 20 km/jam atau kurang. Setelah beberapa saat, Kei-_san_ terlihat khawatir.

"Di sinilah kesulitannya," Dan Kei-_san_ mulai komat-kamit membaca doa.

Saat itulah dimana aku mendengar suara _hachisakusama_.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Aku mencengkeram perkamen yang diberikan Kei-_san_ padaku di tanganku erat-erat. Aku tetap menundukkan kepalaku, tetapi aku mengintip keluar. Dia melayang layang diatas mobil van. Aku bisa melihat sekelebat gaun putih berkibar di tiup angin. Ia bergerak mengikuti mobil kami. Tingginya delapan meter. Namun ia terus melayang bersama kami.

Lalu, tiba-tiba dia membungkuk dan mengintip ke dalam van. Aku bisa melihat sekilas wajahnya sebelum aku menutup mata dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Tidak!" Aku terkesiap. Aku bergetar karena ketakutan. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas tadi. Sangat jelas. Wajahnya putih pucat dengan rambut hitam panjang seperti sapu ijuk. Iris matanya hitam pekat dan tatapan matanya kosong. Bibirnya yang pucat terus bergerak mengeluarkan suara aneh itu.

"TUTUP MATAMU!" Pria disampingku berteriak. Ayah sempat terkejut dan bertanya apa semua baik baik saja. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai dikota, Taehyung." Kata Ayah. Kali ini aku menutup mata tanpa menggunakan telapak tangan. Sepuluh menit…Dua puluh menit terlewati. Aku bisa mendengar suara mesin mobil yang mulai berjalan dengan cepat.

Aku terus berusaha keras untuk menutup mataku dan mengencangkan genggamanku pada lembaran perkamen. Lalu, mulai terdengar suara ketukan lagi. Aku pikir _hachisakusama_ sudah pergi tadi.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._

Oh tidak, Suara itu menjadi semakin keras.

"Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po... Po..."

Ada ketukan di semua jendela di sekeliling kami. Semua pria di dalam van kaget dan pada akhirnya, mereka bergumam sendiri. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka kaget karena aku menutup mataku. Tapi aku bisa mendengar suara mereka. Mereka tidak bisa melihat si tinggi-delapan-meter dan mereka tidak bisa mendengar suaranya, namun mereka bisa mendengar ketukan di jendela. Kei-_san_ mulai berdoa keras-keras dan semakin keras sampai ia hampir seperti berteriak. Ketegangan di dalam van benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Setelah beberapa saat ketukan itu berhenti dan suaranya menghilang. Sayu sayup terdengar suara bising mesin mobil yang lain. Kali ini tidak hanya satu atau dua. Mungkin kami sudah sampai di kota.

"Kurasa kita sudah aman sekarang." Kata Kei-_san_ tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Semua pria di sekelilingku menghela nafas lega. Mobil van yang kami tumpangi menepi di pinggir jalan dan semua pria keluar. Mereka memindahkanku ke dalam mobil _taxi_ yang sudah terparkir di depan sebuah rumah makan. Ibuku memelukku dan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ibuku terus menerus menciumi pipiku.

"Taehyung, kau baik baik saja?." Suara ibu terdengar serak, matanya terlihat sayu dan memerah. Mungkin ia kelelahan.

"Tentu. Apa ibu juga baik baik saja?."

"Ibumu terus menangis semalaman setelah Nenek menelpon jika kau disukai oleh _hachisakusama_, Taehyung." Ayah menyela. Aku terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Ibu khawatir padamu, sayang." Ibu memelukku untuk yang kedua kalinya dan membawaku masuk ke dalam _taxi_.

Setelah Kakek dan Ayahku selesai memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi, mereka menunduk sebagai tanda terimakasih pada para pria itu dan mereka masuk ke dalam mobil van. Kei-san berjalan ke jendela _taxi_ dan memintaku menunjukkan lembaran perkamen yang ia berikan padaku. Ketika aku membukanya, aku melihat lembaran itu berubah menjadi benar-benar hitam.

"Kurasa kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang," katanya. "Tapi untuk meyakinkannya, peganglah benda ini untuk sementara." Dia memberikan padaku selembar perkamen baru.

Setelah itu, _taxi_ yang kami tumpangi melaju perlahan membawa kami berkendara menuju bandara dan Kakek melihat kami aman berada di dalam taxi. Ketika kami sudah lepas landas, orangtuaku menghela nafas lega. Ayahku memberitahuku ia pernah mendengar soal 'Si Tinggi Delapan Meter' sebelumnya. Bertahun yang lalu, temannya juga ada yang pernah di sukaioleh _hachisakusama_. Bocah laki-laki itu menghilang dan tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Ayahku berkata, ada orang-orang lainnya yang telah di sukainya dan masih hidup untuk menceritakannya. Mereka semua harus pergi meninggalkan Jepang dan menetap di luar negeri. Mereka tidak pernah bisa kembali ke kampung halaman mereka.

_Hachisakusama_ selalu memilih anak-anak sebagai korbannya. Konon katanya itu karena anak-anak masih selalu bergantung pada orangtua dan anggota keluarganya. Ini membuat mereka mudah diperdaya ketika _hachisakusama_ berpura-pura sebagai keluarganya. Jelas Ayah panjang lebar. Seketika itu juga aku ingat kejadian pukul 1 pagi di rumah Kakek. Jadi, sebenarnya yang memanggilku saat pagi itu bukan Kakek? Untung aku tidak jadi membuka pintunya.

Ayah juga menambahkan bahwa para pria yang berada di dalam van semuanya masih memiliki hubungan darah denganku, itulah mengapa mereka duduk mengelilingiku dan mengapa Ayah dan Kakekku berkendara di depan dan di belakang, itu semua di lakukan untuk mencoba membingungkan _Hachisakusama_. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk menghubungi mereka dan mengumpulkan mereka semua, itulah sebabnya mengapa aku di kurung di kamar semalaman.

Setelah menghubungi mereka, Kakek menemui Kei-_san_ dan bertanya kenapa _hachisakusama_ bisa bebas berkeliaran, ternyata benda kecil yang di sebut patung _Jizo_ telah rusak di makan usia dan itulah bagaimana dia bisa lolos. Hal itu membuatku merinding. Aku senang akhirnya kami bisa pulang ke rumah.

Begitulah kira kira pengalaman menegangkanku selama berada di Okinawa. Aku sudah selesai menulisnya dalam bentuk _essay_ yang sangat panjang. Aku masih diselimuti rasa takut setibanya di Seoul dan mengerjakan essay ini di malam hari. Sampai hari ini aku masih tidur di kamar Ayah dan Ibuku. Ini semua karena _hachisakusama_ sialan itu yang membuatku sedikit _paranoid_.

Semoga saja aku _Mr_ Oomori memberiku nilai bagus untuk _essay_-ku. Setidaknya nilai bagus adalah harga yang setimpal untuk pengalamanku diselimuti rasa takut hinggan ke ubun ubun.

**A/N : CUMAN MAU BILANG, INI FANFICT MURNI HASIL KARYA SAYA. CUMAN MENDAPAT INSPIRASI LANGSUNG DARI WEBSITE SCARYFORKIDS. SAYA TIDAK PERNAH COBA TERINSPIRASI DARI FANFICT LAIN. BAHKAN SAYA TIDAK TAHU MENAHU JIKA ADA FANFICT BERJUDUL SAMA SEBELUMNYA. PADA DI TEASERNYA, ADA SEORANG _GUEST_ YANG MENGIRA SAYA TERSINPIRASI DARI FANFICT BERJUDUL SAMA DI FFN DENGAN AUTHOR _KKUMAROOW_-_CHAN_. SAYA TEGASKAN LAGI, FANFICT INI JELAS BERBEDA SETELAH SAYA TELUSURI. SEKIAN AUTHOR NOTE DARI SAYA. MASIH BANYAK KEKURANGAN KARENA MEMANG TADINYA FANFICT INI MEMPUNYAI FANDOM ANIME. JIKA MEMANG KURANG BERKENAN SILAHKAN SAMPAIKAN DI KOTAK REVIEW. TERIMAKASIH**


End file.
